The Yule Ball
by The Jedi Wizard
Summary: A short fanfic on if Harry and Ron had been smart and gotten dates before all the good ones were taken. AU. Pairings HP/GW RW/HG. Read and Review Please!


The Yule Ball

"Its traditional, "McGonagall said firmly, "You are a Hogwarts champion, and you will do what is expected of you as a representative of the school. So make sure you get yourself a partner, Potter."

McGonagall's voice echoed in Harry head as he walked out of her classroom. What am I going to do? Harry thought to himself, not realizing where he was going, Harry ran into Ginny, knocking her stuff to the floor. Harry instantly started picking up her stuff for her.

"Ginny, I am really sorry, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." Harry said, feeling bad for his lack of attention.

"Its alright Harry, I am sure your subconscious is trying to run me over, not you." She replied, a smile coming to her lips.

Harry looked up, shocked at Ginny. What had happened to the shy girl who couldn't be around him for more than an instant. Harry smiled back, definitely liking the change in Ginny. _You are a Hogwarts champion. _McGonagall's words echoed in his head.

"Say Ginny, would you like to go to the Ball with me?" Harry asked nervously. Ginny lit up like it was Christmas, Hanukah, Kwanzaa and her Birthday all rolled into one.

"Really?" Ginny asked, shocked at Harry's request.

"Well yeah, I mean if you don't want to…" Harry said standing up and handing Ginny her books, his eyes glued to a speck on the floor to hide his embarrassment.

"I would love to Harry," Ginny said, a huge smile on her face. Harry too couldn't keep the grin off his face as he looked at Ginny.

"Excellent, well I will see you around Ginny." Harry said.

"Bye Harry." Ginny said singsong in her voice as she walked by him, looking over her shoulder to see Harry's eyes still affixed on her. Smiling to herself, Ginny thought maybe this year wouldn't be so bad after all.

Harry still had a smile etched on his face as he walked into the common room.

"Hey Harry, what did McGonagall have to say?" Ron asked his best friend.

"Oh, just that I have to do the opening dance with my partner." Harry said absentmindedly. In Harry's head there was a fierce debate raging.

_She is Ron's sister._

_She is kinda cute._

_She is Ron's sister._

_She is funny, well in the short time she actually talks._

_She is Ron's sister._

_I need a partner._

"Harry!" Ron almost shouted.

"What?" Harry said, breaking away from his internal conflict.

"Uh, shouldn't you be freaking out about this?" Ron said cautiously.

"No, would you prefer me to?" Harry said, a small smile curving the corner of his lips.

"No, but don't you need to find a partner?" Ron said.

"No, I asked Ginny, she said yes." Harry said flatly.

Ron's eyes bulged, rage forming on his face. Hermione, sitting on the couch next to him, put her hand on his shoulder, only saying his name once, but very forcefully. Slowly his face softened, finally his anger disappearing entirely.

Harry wondered what that was all about, but dismissed it mainly due to the large amount of things going on in his head, all of them revolving around a feisty redhead.

"Well now that you have a partner, who am I supposed to go with?" Ron asked whining.

"Well, there is this girl," Harry said, winking at Hermione. She rolled her eyes, not liking where this was going. "She is incredibly smart, funny, good looking." Harry said.

"Who is she?" Ron said, trying to anticipate Harry.

"Well her name is…" Harry said leading Ron on.

"What's her name Harry?" Ron said anxiously.

"Hermione Granger." Harry said, a grin breaking out on his face. Hermione's eyes bulged in sheer panic, looking at Ron and Harry, back and forth. Ron just sat there, staring at Hermione for what seemed like ages, but in reality, was about a minute. Just when Hermione stood to leave, Ron stood as well, obviously coming to a conclusion.

"I have to go to the-"Hermione said.

"Hermione," Ron said interrupting her. "Harry is right Hermione," He said, taking her hand, "will you go to the Yule Ball with me?"

A smile broke out on her face, "Yes, Ronald I will go with you, even though it took your best friend to figure out that I am in fact a girl."

"Sorry Hermione," Ron said, looking at the floor.

"Its alright, now why don't we head down and get some lunch." Hermione said, a smile on all their faces as they walked out of the room.

Harry was surprised at how easy Ginny fit in with the three of them, then again, she was good friends with Hermione, and Ron was her brother. She seemed so much more relaxed than she did before, and boy was she a feisty one. She always had a good comeback, and if not, then she just gave usually Harry or Ron the death glare, and they immediately backed off. Harry loved having her around, she was really funny, incredibly smart, and she didn't care that Harry was Harry Potter, she cared that she just got to spend time with just Harry, what he always wanted to be.

Harry felt like he really could be himself around Ginny, and not some blubbering idiot when he was around Cho Chang. As Christmas grew closer and the Yule Ball, Harry fell into a rhythm, class, Ginny, homework for said classes, and sleep.

As Christmas got closer and closer, Harry couldn't decide what to get Ginny.

He wanted to get her something special, something that was unique just for her.

On Christmas eve he still hadn't got her anything. Finally deciding it was worth it, he grabbed his invisibility cloak and the Marauders Map, heading out of the common room to go to the tapestry of that held the passage to Hogsmead. Climbing out into the storeroom of Zonko's Joke shop, he left the store, wandering around Hogsmead, looking for the perfect present.

Seeing a store he had never seen before tucked away beside Madam Pudifoots Tea shop, which made sense, he avoided the teashop like the black plague. The store had a sign on the front that said Tift and Annie's Jewelry. Going in Harry looked around; there were necklaces and rings, earrings and bracelets. Walking around something that caught his eye, a necklace and matching earrings. To Harry they screamed Ginny, smiling he looked closer, it had a small chain, with a small but elegant emerald, the earrings were the same. An elderly lady came over to Harry, noticing his selection.

"That is a fine choice, she must be very special." She said to Harry.

"She is," Harry said smiling to himself.

Buying the jewelry Harry knew he had gotten the perfect gift for Ginny.

"Harry! Wake up its Christmas!" Ron yelled at Harry, grinning like mad.

"Happy Christmas Ron." Harry said, Ron's smile quickly becoming infectious.

Running down the stairs to join Hermione, Ginny and Ron, Harry felt great, like his life may work out.

The four of them sat on the couch facing the fire, exchanging gifts. Hermione got Harry refilling ink quills; Ron got him "Flying With the Cannons" a Quidditch book that was one of Ron's favorites.

Since it was Ginny's turn to open a present, she grabbed Harry's, he clenched up in anticipation of the gift. Unwrapping it her eyes got big at just the sight of the box, a light blue color.

"Harry, did you get me a Tift and Annie's?" Ginny asked shocked.

"Can i not do that?" Harry asked uncertain.

"No, you can just..." Ginny said trailing off as she opened the box. Hermione gasped, Ron looked confused, and Ginny had a look of incredulity on her face.

"Harry, they are..." Ginny said at a loss of words, "beautiful."

"Good, i couldn't decide on what to get you, then i saw those." Harry said, happy she liked his gift.

"Oh thank you Harry," Ginny said, wrapping her arms around his neck. Harry inhaled Ginny's scent, the flowery smell that he always associated with her. Harry wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him. Holding on for a second longer than necessary, when Ginny pulled away, she kissed him on the cheek. Her face going to a lovely shade of red almost parallel to her hair color. Harry too blushed, still feeling of her lips long after they left.

"Ginny! What do you think you are doing?" Ron asked clearly pissed.

"Ron." Hermione said threateningly. "Drop it."

"No, Ginny is only thirteen, and she is going around kissing." Ron said.

"Ron look at me right now." Hermione said in a low, dangerous voice. Ron broke his death glare at Ginny and Harry to look at Hermione. Hermione gently put her hands on Ron's shoulders, holding him there.

"Ron, Ginny is old enough to make her own decisions, I had to make my own decisions at eleven, and Ginny is thirteen as you just so aptly stated."

"But-" Ron started.

"No buts, she can make her own choices, the best you can do is to hope she makes the right choice, and really, what person would you rather have your sister with? Dean?"

"But-" Ron tried again.

"I said no buts," using her threatening voice again. Then she leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips. Ron just sat there, looking at Hermione. Finally breaking from his reverie, he kissed her back.

"That is their first kiss?" Ginny asked, "I always thought it would be more memorable."

"At least they didn't wait until they are about to die to finally admit their feelings." Harry said.

"I always thought ours was going to be-" Ginny froze, realizing what she had just said. Harry smiling at her, looked at her expectantly.

"You were saying?" Harry said, playing with her.

"Er- well, I always thought our first kiss would be really memorable, like after a Quidditch match that we were both playing in, or on Christmas morning after you had gotten me the perfect gift." She said, hinting. Now it was Harry's turn on the spot.

"Oh, uh, I uh..." Harry said, very flustered, looking at the ground.

"Harry," Ginny said, making Harry look up at her, "Just kiss me."

And so they did, and what a magnificent kiss it was, the two of them lost in the other for what seemed like eternity, well at least eternity until Ron broke them apart.

* * *

This was supposed to be a one-shot but since i am the author, i can do what ever i want, so its a two or three shot. Read and Review please!


End file.
